A Korean Adventure
by Perpetual Writer's Block
Summary: Alternate ending to bug out. Hawkeye, Margaret, and Radar run off into the Korean wilderness thinking the North Koreans are on their tails. THey end up having one big adventure


**A Korean Adventure  
**  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the Mash characters they belong to the dude that wrote the book and the ppl that made the tv show. I just like using the characters sometimes  
  
_Author' note:_ I really hope you all like this. It is not the first fanfic I have ever started, but I hope it is the first one that I actually finish. Please read and review, and if u don't like it that's ok too just please tell me it sucks in a nice way. thanks  
  
The jeep wouldn't start and they could all hear what they thought were North Korean soldiers coming closer and closer. Hawkeye, Radar, and Margaret quickly got out of the jeep.  
"Whadda we do, whadda we do!?" pleaded Radar. Hawkeye looked around, trying his best to find an answer to Radar's rather reasonable question. Finally his head jerked to a stop as his eyes rested on the Korean wilderness off to the side of the desolate camp. Then, to his panic, he heard the 'troops' getting even closer.  
"Come on!" he quickly yelled as he started to dash for the open fields.  
Radar and Margaret ran after him, not quite sure what his plan was. As the three ran through the open field, Margaret could finally see that Hawkeye was headed for the wooded area that led to the mountains.  
"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN STOP!" she yelled to the man dashing a couple of yards in front of herself. It was only when he reached the end of the field and the beginning of the forest, that Hawkeye abided the Major's cries. Radar caught up to where Hawkeye had stopped then Margaret.  
"Captain, where do you think you're taking us?" she asked, still panting from the run.  
"Major," Hawkeye said in an annoyed tone. "There's nowhere else for us to go. We have to go in there," he said this while using both his hands to motion to the forest beside them.  
"Captain, we don't know what's in there! I mean there could be snakes and leeches..."  
"Major, with all do respect um I'm kinda more afraid of what I know is back there, then of what I don't know is in there," Radar for the first and last time in his life interrupted the Major.  
Margaret thought about what the boy said, not really caring that he had interrupted her, but caring about their plan of survival. She then realized she agreed with the two; she would rather face the unknowns of the wilderness than the North Korean soldiers.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" she said in an exasperated tone. She then quickly ran into the woods, making it clear she expected the two to follow her. Hawkeye and Radar stood looking at each other in confusion over the Major's immediate change of mind. After a second they both shrugged and started to run after her before she got too far ahead.  
  
They had been running farther into the woods for what had seemed like hours. Radar would sometimes fall behind and Hawkeye would have to make sure the Major stopped and waited with him, for Radar to catch up. That was how the trek went for quite some time, until Hawkeye had finally had enough.  
"Alright, that's it," and with that he abruptly sat down on the mossy ground. Once seeing Hawkeye do this Radar immediately dropped to his butt, sweating and panting. Once he caught his breath he turned his head toward Hawkeye and the Major, and non-surprisingly, they were arguing.  
"Major, when I suggested this plan I had no idea that you were going to be this gung ho about it. We need to stop!"  
"Captain, the North Koreans could have seen us back there! They could be following us right now. We need to keep moving!" Margaret said angrily.  
"Major, if you haven't noticed, it's getting dark. Only a complete idiot would travel around the woods in the dark," as Hawkeye said this last statement he gave the Major a pointed look. Margaret would have gotten mad at this, but was too busy looking at the sky for the first time since they had started running. She saw that he was right. The sky was already a light purple and getting darker every second. Then Margaret's mind came back to the reason she was looking at the sky. She groaned inwardly; she hated to admit she was wrong, especially to people she hated. "Captain, it would seem that you are right," she said as dignified as she could. She waited for his teasing to begin, but there was only silence. She looked at Hawkeye in slight confusion. Their eyes met, and to Margaret's surprise, she could find no malice in his, only weariness. "So we will have to set up camp here tonight." Margaret thought to herself 'maybe the man is actually a little nice...no-no, he's not nice, he's just too tired to be cruel.' The truth was she was half right. Hawkeye felt too tired to argue, but also he decided to not tease her because he knew how hard it must have been for her to admit he was right. It was true that most of the time he hated the Major, but when she had her good moments, like just then, he couldn't help but be a little compassionate towards her. At that moment they all heard a funny noise that seemed to come from Radar. Radar immediately looked to the ground in embarrassment. "Radar, was that your stomach growling?" asked Hawkeye. "Well, yeah. Um, well it's kinda been awhile since I ate something." At this both Margaret and Hawkeye realized they were quite hungry as well. "Perhaps we could find some fruit or something," said Margaret. "Oh yeah, and while we're at it lets drop by the corner drug store." Margaret gave the Captain a dirty look for his flippant remark. "Captain, we're in the woods. One of these trees must have some sort of fruit," explained Margaret indignantly. As they're bickering went on Radar tuned them out and decided that he was tired enough to forget about his for once. Within the next few minutes Radar fell sound asleep.  
After about two more minutes of their fighting the two noticed that Radar had fallen asleep. They thought the young corporal looked sweet, and were both glad that they hadn't accidentally woken him up with their shouting. "He probably decided to skip out when he saw us doing our rendition of the Gun fight at O.K. Corral. Radar has never been much for battle scenes," Hawkeye joked.  
  
"He's certainly out of place then," Major said seriously. "Everyone's out of place in a war," said Hawkeye without hesitation. When the Major said nothing Hawkeye went on. "Look Major," he said in an even tone. "We are going to need some food, but right now it's getting dark and we're all beat. We might as well just get some rest and worry about everything else tomorrow." "Speaking of tomorrow, what's our plan," feeling she would once again have to agree with the Captain, she changed the subject. Hawkeye noticed this but let it go. "Well, I remember hearing Rosie once saying that beyond the Mountain that we're headed for, there are some villages. I thought we could find one of them and ask the people to help us get in contact with the Army."  
"Alright then," Margaret nodded in approval. She then sat down and started to find a comfortable position on the ground. Hawkeye, who was about seven feet away said, "This area over here is quite comfortable," patting the ground beside him, and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Not on your life, buster," she said simply, and they both went to sleep.


End file.
